


Sun and Moon

by starxreactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxreactor/pseuds/starxreactor
Summary: It's been years, and Tony still can't believe he's managed to get this family, which is why he takes it upon himself to show just how much he loves his alphas.





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the Stuckony server 300 member gift exchange!
> 
> the prompt was: a/b/o established relationship, maybe with family
> 
> hope i did it justice! sorry it's so short, but hopefully you like it anyway :)
> 
> this is my first time writing a/b/o, which i didn't realize was so hard to do. i think i did okay lol

“Maria!” Tony shouts over the toddler’s giggles. “Maria, get back here!” He hurries after her, about to grab her and take her back to the bath, but a pale, muscular arm scoops her up before he can. Tony stops and blinks up at his alpha. “Oh, Steve, you’re back early.”  
  
Steve frowns at Tony, bouncing Maria with one arm. “Wow, not even a hello?” Steve asks, though the huge, goofy grin on his face betrays his words.     
  
Tony comes forward to plant a kiss on Steve’s lips, laying a hand on his chest as he does so. “Just surprised. I thought you had a meeting in SHIELD right now.”   
  
“It ended early,” Steve says, shrugging. “Now, what were you trying to do with this little troublemaker here?”

Tony takes Maria from him, shushing her when she fusses. “Giving her a bath – though _apparently_ she has better things to do,” he says to her accusingly. Maria simply smiles angelically, chubby cheeks dimpling in that precious face. Tony can’t help but press a kiss to her temple. It’s been eighteen months since she was born and Tony and the others adopted her, and he still can’t believe he has this miracle in his arms. “Let’s get you back in that bathtub, you little monster.”

“No, no!” Maria squeals, cheerful tone at odds with her words.

Tony sighs, sharing a fond look with Steve, and then heading back into the bathroom. He can hear Steve’s footsteps behind him. Once he’s in the bathroom, he sets Maria down, hearing Steve shut and lock the door behind them.

Tony kneels down, helping Maria get her clothes off. Steve checks the bath while he does that, and then together the two of them work to clean her off.

By the end, they’re both soaking, bubbles in their hair and water dripping from their clothes. Still, it’s another memory Tony can lock away in his heart to keep for when he needs it. Every single moment he has with his family is precious, to be cherished and forever remembered.

It’d just be better with–

“Now, what’s going on here?”

“Daddy!” Maria shouts as Tony’s toweling her off, ready to leap forward into Bucky’s arms. Tony holds her back for a moment, running the towel through her hair and wrapping it around her, before letting her go. Bucky swings her up onto his hip, pressing his nose against her temple and breathing in.

“Hey, sweetpea. Did ya miss me?”

“No,” Maria says, smacking a hand against Bucky’s shoulder and then babbling to herself.

Steve snorts. “Rejected by your own daughter,” he says.

“Shut up,” Bucky says, though there’s a huge grin on his face. God, Tony loves them so much – his little family, right here in this room. The love and happiness is palpable, held together in a small bubble that surrounds them. There’s a light, sweet smell that Tony can only describe as candied sunshine, like the syrupy warmth of summer. He adores that smell, because it’s the combination of all their scents, signifying the pure joy they hold.

Tony walks over to Bucky, laying a kiss on Maria and then Bucky, smiling up at him.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky says, kissing Tony again. He pulls Tony into his side with his other arm, holding him close. Then Tony feels Steve wrap his arms around the three of them, hugging them tightly, and Tony can’t help but sigh, relaxing into the hold and the soft touches of his family.

All his life, Tony had never thought that he would have a family like this (though a part of him had always hoped) and yet, here he is, with two wonderful alphas – _his sun and moon_ – and a precious baby, and he wouldn’t give them up for anything.

 

 

After dinner, when Maria is put asleep, Tony collapses onto the bed, right beside Steve. “God, I’m tired.” He’d had to go to several meetings early in the morning, and he’d barely slept the night before because Maria had been keeping him up. Tony used to be able to go days without sleeping, but somehow that changed once he became a parent. Suddenly, sleep was a finite resource that was taken advantage of whenever he had the opportunity.  
  
Steve wordlessly reaches over and pulls him against his side, rubbing his shoulders. Tony lets out a sigh and relaxes into the touch, clinging onto it. Somehow Steve and Bucky always know just what he needs right in that moment. Well, obviously, it’s because they’re his alphas and they’re supposed to be attuned to their mate’s moods and needs, but it still manages to surprise him every time. It’s been years since he mated with these two and he still can’t get enough of being touched, held – _loved_.

Bucky crawls up onto the bed, scooting over on his knees. “Hope you didn’t forget,” he says to the two of them, leaning in pressing a kiss to Tony’s jaw, and then Steve’s.

Tony blinks up at him. “Forget what?”

Bucky frowns and rolls his eyes, but he must not be that annoyed because he kisses Tony again. “Our anniversary. It’s tomorrow.”  
  
Tony _had_ known that actually, and he has the whole day planned out for his two alphas, because they deserve all the pampering they can get after everything they’ve done for him. They’ve given him this home, this family – the knowledge that he’s safe and secure and loved and will never be abandoned. They’ve done _so_ much, and he just – he wants to show how much he loves them, appreciates them.

He just – didn’t realize that’s what Bucky was talking about, really. That’s all. “Oh, right! No, I didn’t forget.”

“I didn’t either,” Steve says brightly. Tony moans as he loosens a particularly stubborn knot, tilting his head back onto Steve’s shoulder.

“You’re so good at that,” Tony murmurs.

Steve cracks a grin, still gently rubbing his neck. “Only the best for our omega.”

Bucky leans in and starts pressing kisses down Tony’s cheek, and jaw, and neck – right over his mating bites. Tony shivers despite how warm it is in the room. “Of course. And there’s some other things I can think of that are only the best for you.” He pulls back and gives Tony a heated look, blue eyes half-lidded and dark with passion. “What do you say, doll?”

Tony chases him, laying a filthy kiss on Bucky’s lips. He feels a sudden heat in his gut, desire burning brightly inside of him. “I think you have the right idea, alpha.”

 

 

 

Tony wakes early for once.

He made sure to set an alarm for before Steve would wake up for his morning run, which starts blaring at five-thirty. Tony shoots up and blinks the sleep out of his eyes, silently cursing Steve’s proclivity for waking up so early.

Steve and Bucky startle awake at the sudden noise, but Tony shushes them, simply explaining that he has some deadline for his company that he has to handle. Still in the throes of sleep, they accept the lame excuse without complaint and quickly fall back asleep.

Tony gets up from where his head was pillowed on Bucky’s bare chest, trailing a delicate finger across his pecs, before slipping out of bed and padding down the hall to the kitchen.

For their last anniversary, and the one before that, Steve and Bucky had surprised Tony with breakfast in bed, and then treated him to some amazing morning sex right after.

They’d done a lot for him, and now it’s Tony’s turn to shower them with all the love he holds in his heart for them, so he has the whole day planned out. First, surprise them with breakfast in bed the way they did with him, then _possibly_ have lazy morning sex, if they can squeeze in time (who is he kidding, they can always fit in time). Then, he’s going to take them to the park where they can have a romantic picnic, while Maria will be babysat by the Avengers. Finally, a candlelit dinner at the first restaurant they went on a date to. It’ll be – perfect, and Tony has made sure to account for all possible issues that may arise.

Tony used to be a bad cook, but he forced himself to learn after Maria was born so that he would be able to feed her on his own. Now, he isn’t half-bad, though Bucky is still the main cook in their family. Steve is – a lost cause.

Tony sets about frying eggs in one pan, and bacon in the other. While those sizzle away under the watchful eye of JARVIS, he begins to mix up the pancake batter. If he’s done the math correctly, which he always does, everything should be be ready by the time Steve wakes up for his run.

It isn’t too long before he has a high stack of thick, fluffy pancakes and plates of crispy bacon and eggs. Tony carefully balances all the food on a tray, fills up a pitcher with juice and several mugs with coffee, and heads back to his room.

“Good morning, alphas,” he says as he walks into the bedroom.

They both shift, mumbling, before Steve pushes himself up as Tony is setting the tray on the bed. He squints at the food, before blinking in surprise. “Tony! What – what is all this?”

Bucky wakes up, too, staring at the food. “Doll? Did you make all this for us?”  
  
Tony smiles at them, pecking them both on the cheek and pushing the tray towards them. “Yeah, well, you did it for me for the last two anniversaries. I figured it was time I repaid you.”

Steve is already snagging a strip of bacon, but he stops at that. “Sweetheart, you don’t need to repay us–”

“But I want to do this for you,” Tony whispers. “I love you guys so much more than I thought possible. I just – I _need_ to do this, to show you guys how much I love you.”   
  
Steve, his sun, bright and golden and blazing like a fire, pulls Tony into his arms, setting aside the tray before it can get knocked over. He presses several kisses to Tony’s face, making him blush despite himself. “God, Tony, have I told you how much I love you? You’re the sweetest, kindest, most perfect omega ever. I can’t believe I ever managed to land you. That _we_ managed to land you.”

Bucky, his moon, dark, mysterious and yet luminous, full of light and love, holds him from the other side, kissing him on the cheek. “Doll, you are amazing. You – you’ve done so much for the both of us. You’re so giving, and kind, and thoughtful – more than you lead people to believe.”

Tony’s face is burning, and this is so stupid. He’s been complimented before, many times, but somehow, hearing the two of them lay their hearts out for him like this, he can’t help the pure rush of dopamine he’s getting just from their words. His heart is beating faster, a warmth spreading through all of his chest like there’s a tiny star in the center of it. “I – I–” For once, he’s at a loss for words. “I love you guys too!” he bursts out. “You just – I – I did this for you, you should eat it before the food gets too cold.”

Bucky bursts into laughter, his scent screaming _happylovejoy_ with its strong, clear tones. It’s a scent that’s become more common ever since the three of them mated, and Tony can’t help but feel so, so proud of the man Bucky has become every time he smells it. “Don’t worry about that, doll, we will. Just wanted to let ya know that we love you.”

Tony lowers his gaze as he mumbles, “Yeah, you do that everyday.” It’s a clear joke, because there’s no way Tony could ever mind them telling him that, but he likes to pretend to be annoyed, because it’s gross and sappy and everything he isn’t (except he is). “Well, you better hurry, because I have the whole day planned out.”

Steve and Bucky glance at each other in confusion.

 

 

 

“So, how was it?” Tony asks as they walk out of the restaurant, full and happy and tired. “Was it good?” He tries to play it off as casual, simply asking because he’s curious, but there’s an undercurrent of worry that he wasn’t able to get rid, a slight note of his need for approval, that he’s doing things right and isn’t a complete failure.

Steve hugs him tight, breathing in his scent. “It was perfect, sweetheart. So much better than anything I could do.”

“Yeah, I loved it,” Bucky speaks up, pressing against Tony’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist. Tony leans into the touch, soaking it up and grabbing onto Bucky’s hands. “You really know how to show us a good time, baby.”

The restaurant is only a few blocks away from the tower, so Tony links his arms through Bucky and Steve’s, and starts heading back in the direction of the tower. Back home, where Maria is. Tony misses her. Once she’s there, their little family will be complete. His sun, moon, and stars.

They laugh, easily keeping up with Tony and cracking dumb jokes that make Tony roll his eyes even as he giggles along anyway. Their bodies are warm, radiating such comfort and love that Tony melts into it, grabbing the feeling and keeping it close in his chest, by his heart.

In New York City, there’s not a star to be seen even in the clearest of skies, but Tony can’t bring himself to care in the moment, not when he has his own sun and moon to guide him home.

**Author's Note:**

> belated author's note 9/22/2019: okay I'm not really sure why I never said this in the first place? I can't remember if I just forgot or if I changed my mind about it but when I initially wrote this fic I planned on having Maria born from either a surrogate or adoption because Tony was infertile. I still imagine that in my head but never put it down which I really regret, so I just added a line to make that clear.


End file.
